


Flesh is the Law

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: Jongin has a reputation as a mysterious tough guy on campus, but in the bedroom he wants nothing more than to be completely dominated.





	Flesh is the Law

**Author's Note:**

> #0023

“ _Fuck you_ ,” Jongin snarled, standing above some idiot as he held his bleeding nose. He was pathetic, sniveling on the ground like that. Jongin’s knuckles were bloody and torn, scraped up from the impact of the fight. But all that mattered was that he won, he was the one standing there without blood gushing from his face.

The other student on the ground grumbled something similar to a swear, but his words were quiet and didn’t come out right. Jongin snorted his amusement and turned on his heel. He didn’t need to stick around for whatever pathetic thing he was going to say. He didn’t need it. Because really, Jongin loved to fight. He loved the feeling of his fist connecting with someone’s bones, loved the feeling of being powerful and in control of them. He could damage them with one hit, with one little swing they could be on the ground. Of course, the same could be said in reverse and he easily could end up the one on the floor. But that concerned him less because everything in him always screamed just to win.

Sehun was standing against the wall, texting nonchalantly as if nothing had actually happened right in front of him. “Feel better?” he asked, tone as bored as ever as he didn’t even glance up.

“I’m good,” Jongin agreed. It was something they were both used to, the general apathetic nature of it all. Jongin lashed out and hurt people, he blew up and shot out fiery anger toward others when he wanted to. And Sehun remained cool, aloof, uncaring. It wasn’t a dynamic they’d sought from one another, but it was the simple fact of them both having the same attitude that everyone around them were a bunch of idiots. Which was precisely how they’d ended up as friends during their freshman year. They were in the same science class, and they’d bonded over rolling their eyes and groaning whenever any of their idiotic classmates said basically anything. Though that wasn’t reserved just for them, given that everything the teacher said tended to be just as bad. But it was an easy friendship to be built, and they ended up switching to become lab partners halfway through just so they could easily end up making their snide remarks to one another.

And from there they’d become best friends, or at least that was how Jongin thought about it. They were close, and they did everything together, even going so far as to move into an apartment off-campus together along with one of Sehun’s other friends. Jongin didn’t care, it saved him some rent money and  that was all that mattered.

He draped an arm around Sehun’s shoulders. “You’re the best, man,” he said with a laugh.

Sehun snorted, and shrugged Jongin off of him. “Whatever. You have problems. What did this guy even do to you?”

“Why do they need to do anything to me? He was a dick, and he needed to be taught a lesson. Plus, I heard him talking shit, so I really don’t care,” he shrugged. Most of the time, he didn’t need a particular reason to go after someone. He wouldn’t do it to someone who was actually nice - that would be pointless and even he had a couple of morals - but anyone who seemed remotely like an asshole was fair game to him.

But he’d worked hard to build that reputation for himself, worked hard to make sure that people knew he meant business when he came into a room. They all had learned, and he was pleased enough when a look of uncertainty or fear crossed into anyone’s expression when they saw him. That was the most satisfying of all things. Jongin held his secrets, he held them close to his chest, but all he cared about for the moment was simply that people were afraid of him and knew better than to step on his territory.

They made it to the apartment, and Jongin immediately went to the bathroom to swipe the first aid supplies to clean himself up. It was all too common, and he had scars dotted along his knuckles to prove it. He hissed as the peroxide bubbled over his skin, but there was something in that sensation that had become a little bit addicting.

“Want to watch a movie?” Sehun called out from the living room, not seeming too concerned about Jongin’s state of health or of his knuckles. Which he shouldn’t have been, otherwise that would have been his predominant role in the friendship.

“Yeah, sure. Horror?” he offered.

“Whatever,” Sehun replied, which wasn’t really much of a reply at all. But that was who they were, and Sehun was always the apathetic friend who never seemed to care much about anyone or anything. Jongin knew that wasn’t true - not fully at least - but they both gave into each other’s images of one another.

“Is Yixing here?” he asked as he began to wrap up the hand.

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Sehun called back. It would have been easier to probably just be in the same room with one another, but neither of them cared about yelling back and forth at one another through the apartment they all shared.

Jongin didn’t mind Yixing, not really, but he was still glad that the two of them were left alone and without the third roommate to disturb them. When he went out into the living room, Sehun was already lounging on the couch, his feet tucked up underneath him and flipping through the channels to seek something out. A faint smile came to his face at the sight of his friend, and he slipped off his jacket, tossing it over a chair haphazardly before he went to join him on the couch. He sighed, pointing to the screen, “What about that one? It looks terrible,” he suggested. There was something about terrible horror movies that always amused the two of them, so while they easily could have actually spent a few more minutes trying to figure out something that was good, they liked to just jump into the first one that seemed abysmal.

Sehun shrugged next to him, and selected the title. They sat in silence for long minutes while they watched the movie, a few snorts of amusement and disgruntled sighs peppering it every now and again. Jongin moved so his head rested on Sehun’s shoulder, soaking in the warmth of his friend.

“Why do you always get like this after you beat someone up?” Sehun asked, though amusement danced in his tone.

“Because I do, shut up and let me,” he argued, though his tone was a little bit softer now.

Sehun sighed, but moved to wrap his arm around Jongin accommodatingly. “What would everyone do if they found out how soft you can actually be?” he said, though the question was rhetorical and had been asked many times before.

“Shut up. No one will ever know because I’ll kill you if you ever said anything about it,” he said, though he let out a laugh.

“You wouldn’t kill me because no one else will put up with you,” Sehun argued.

Jongin rolled his eyes, but he didn’t protest. Partly because it was true, and partly because he loved to give Sehun a hard time. That was how they worked. Silence permeated them again as they continued to watch the horror movie on the screen.

At least until Sehun tilted Jongin’s face toward his, and lips found their way against his. Jongin sighed a little into the kiss, tilting his head slightly as a hand came to rest on Sehun’s neck. It was far from the first time that had happened, and there was something so familiar in the sensation, in the way Sehun’s mouth fit plush and firm against his own. Jongin let out a quiet sound in the back of his throat.

Sehun’s tongue swiped out against his lips, and Jongin easily allowed his tongue to work its way inside and explore his mouth. He let out quiet sounds as their tongues brushed together, Sehun’s hand on his back warm and strong.

And that was one of his biggest secrets. While Jongin was easily one of the most dangerous guys on campus, while he was reviled by many and feared for his aggression - he loved nothing more than to melt into someone else and have them absolutely control him.

Sehun had found that out not long after their friendship became a constant, when they’d found themselves making out in the science building, and Jongin had been more than willing to let Sehun take the lead and push them to places he wanted to go. And at first, Sehun had questioned it, that Jongin was so forceful normally, but as soon as they did anything remotely intimate, he caved in and wanted Sehun to pull him into long kisses and fuck him hard.

It was the biggest juxtaposition, and yet Sehun was easily accommodating to it, pinning Jongin against the counters and pushing him over beds while he fucked him senseless. It always left Jongin weak and wanting so much more, and he sought it out from many others. But Sehun was a bit of a constant in his life, the one person he could always go to when he needed that release. Because Sehun was always happy to oblige, happy to push him around and pull him into positions while Jongin whined and whimpered and begged for more.

Jongin settled into the softness of the kiss, moaning softly into Sehun’s mouth before he moved to swing a leg over his lap, settling himself to straddle over his lap. He could feel the smile against his lips as Sehun moved to kiss him again, arms winding around his waist and pulling him in to keep him close.

-

Jongin stood in line at the cafeteria, sighing impatiently as he waited behind someone to finish getting their meal. He hated coming to the cafeteria for a variety of reasons, including, but not even beginning with how bad the food was. But it was the sheer convenience of the place between his two classes he had next to one another. There was only a half hour break between his literature class and his psychology class, which was hardly enough time to actually make it home or anywhere decent.

But in addition to the simply foul food options, he hated the people he was stuck dealing with as he stood in line with them, waiting on them to finish. He was an impatient person, and he didn’t really care if that was fair to other people or not. Then again, he also ended up having to sometimes argue with others instead of simply being able to eat in peace, as everyone wanted to try and test his patience, wanted to declare themselves tougher or meaner or more aggressive than him. And Jongin did anything to protect that reputation. Whether that meant blowing people off as not being worth his time, or if it meant breaking a nose or two - he had no qualms in displaying that he was the more dominant person to everyone in the area.

When the student in front of him moved, he shot him a glare before he moved to take the spot. The other student just gave a half-hearted smile and went to scuttle off toward a table. After Jongin had handed over the money for his pathetic version of dinner, he found a table somewhere that was solitary. It wasn’t as though Jongin had no friends, he had plenty of people he hung around who both liked or feared him, and that was how he liked it. But none of them ended up sitting in the cafeteria with a sad dinner like him.

Halfway through his soup, someone took the seat across from him. He glanced up, not immediately recognizing the face. “What do you want?” he asked dismissively, gaze falling back onto the screen of his phone as he looked for updates from his friends.

“Oh...uh, well, nothing particular,” he said, offering a semi shrug and a cheeky sort of smile.

“Then why are you sitting there?” he asked again, raising a brow slightly. He was pretty, he didn’t really want to mess up his face.

“Well...I think everyone’s heard about you. Your reputation at least. So I just wanted to say hi...introduce myself. We have psych together, I think,” he offered, still not seeming all too bothered by Jongin’s dismissal of him.

“Do we? What reputation is that?”

“You know...you’re tough, you take no bullshit kind of thing. I don’t know, I just never really believe in rumors that much. So I thought I’d come introduce myself. I’m Baekhyun,” he said, extending a hand toward him.

Jongin ignored the hand, grunting his acknowledgment. “Jongin, but I guess you knew that already,” he grumbled quietly, spooning more of the soup, but not actually taking another bite.

“I did. But...I don’t know...what’s your major?” he asked.

Jongin frowned a little. He wasn’t sure why this Baekhyun seemed so interested in him. He didn’t look like he could survive a fight, and he looked a little too nice to simply want to start. There was the possibility that he was trying to flirt with him, he supposed. “Why are you asking? What’s yours?”

Baekhyun laughed, a light sound that made his eyes turn up in his amusement. “I’m just trying to make a friendly conversation. I’m a chem major,” he said with a nod.

Jongin’s brow raised slightly. “A chem major taking psych?”

“Yeah, why not? It’s an elective that I needed from my pre-reqs, and it sounded interesting compared to some of the other choices,” he shrugged.

He grunted his acknowledgment, scrolling through his feed again. Maybe it was him getting soft that he didn’t just shoo him away from the table. “Well, psych is my major,” he finally said after another few beats of silence.

“Really? The big tough guy on campus is into analyzing minds?”

Jongin glanced up to glower at the other student. “Is there a purpose to you sitting here again?”

Baekhyun smiled, wide and unassuming, “Oh, come on, where’s your sense of humor?”

“I barely even know you. I’m not going to laugh with you,” he said, brows furrowing. Partly, he could appreciate that he didn’t seem afraid. But another part of him was purely annoyed by the fact that he wasn’t. Everyone else on campus had learned to be or at least stay out of his way.

It was after their shared class that Jongin found himself in Baekhyun’s dorm room, pressed up against a wall and panting for air. Baekhyun had bothered him all through their shared class, and as they left and Jongin threatened him, suddenly Baekhyun had grabbed onto him and kissed him roughly, and that was all it took for Jongin to want this pretty boy to absolutely wreck him.

He moaned into the kiss, fingers pulling through Baekhyun’s hair with an air of increasing desperation. As Baekhyun kissed a trail along his neck, Jongin bit onto his lip, suppressing the sounds that threatened to escape. His leg hooked around Baekhyun’s hip, pulling him close until their hips aligned with one another. Slowly, he rolled his hips against Baekhyun’s, slotting them together with quiet groans being pulled from both of their lips.

“I want you to fuck me,” Jongin stated bluntly.

Baekhyun strangled a groan as Jongin continued to rub their groins together. “Oh, really? Tough guy on campus likes it like that?” he teased, though the bite in his words was dampened by the way he clung to Jongin, lips finding lips in the quiet dorm.

“Yeah,” Jongin said softly, “I want you to be in control. Fuck me hard,” he said, just as teasing with his words as he added an edge of whining to his voice. For some reason that really spurned a lot of people into action, and all Jongin wanted was to be fucked into the mattress until he couldn’t walk properly afterward.

Baekhyun wasted little time in grabbing for Jongin’s clothes, pulling and shedding them off into a pile on the floor that joined a barrage of other messes. Jongin didn’t care, fingers finding his length as he watched Baekhyun undress himself. He softly let out a sound, appreciating the other’s figure which was better than he expected it to be.

Baekhyun grinned at him as he noticed Jongin staring. “Like what you see?” he asked, arrogance evident in his voice as he stood there naked before him. “You aren't so bad yourself.”  
Jongin rolled his eyes a little. “Yeah, you're hot, I get it. Now fuck me, and stop talking,” he ordered.  
Baekhyun didn't seem deterred by his attitude, only letting out a quiet little laugh and guiding Jongin to go lay on the bed. Jongin settled into the pillows, letting out a quiet sigh as Baekhyun began pressing kisses against his thighs and running his hands along his hips and groping at his ass.  
“Hurry up,” Jongin whined a little, but part of him always enjoyed a little bit of teasing.  
The words didn't seem to spur Baekhyun into any further action, however, and he only kept trailing kisses along to his hipbone. Fingers reached and slid along Jongin's length, just enough to be teasing and draw quiet moans from him. Jongin squirmed a little on the bed, already getting impatient. He may have liked the teasing a little bit, but he also never had much by way of patience when it came to being made to wait for the good parts.  
Baekhyun slipped his mouth around Jongin's cock, causing Jongin to groan quietly at the warm sensation. He let out quiet sighs as Baekhyun began to bob along his length, hips jerking slightly upward into his mouth. Baekhyun reached out and ran his hands softly along Jongin’s thighs as he worked his mouth along his cock.

Jongin groaned, fingers clenching in Baekhyun’s hair. “Will you hurry the hell up and fuck me?” he breathed out, voice coming out raspy and just a little broken.

Baekhyun pulled away from his cock with a lewd pop, “what is your hurry?” he asked. But it wasn’t long before he took the lube Jongin dug around for and spread it onto his fingers. The first breach of Baekhyun’s fingers inside of him was met with a low moan as Jongin relaxed into the sensation of being stretched and teased by pretty fingers. His eyes fluttered closed as Baekhyun curled his fingers inside of him, twisting and teasing inside of him.

It wasn’t long until Baekhyun positioned himself between Jongin’s thighs and slowly began to enter him. Jongin’s fingers clenched his shoulders, arching a bit off of the bed and into Baekhyun as he slowly filled him. It was more tender than Jongin would prefer, but he would take what he could get for now. Baekhyun stilled as he bottomed out, and Jongin sighed softly. “Fuck me,” he commanded, not wanting a chance to adjust.

“Are you sure?” Baekhyun asked, but after a look from Jongin, he began to thrust into him.

There was a sting with the sensation, a little too soon to be fully ready, but he liked the dull ache and burn as much as he liked being controlled. They settled into a rhythm, Baekhyun’s hips setting a slow, steady pace inside of him, hands pushing Jongin’s thighs further apart. Moans and whines filled the air around them, and Jongin pressed kisses along the column of Baekhyun’s neck.

Jongin’s fingers laced through Baekhyun’s hair, tightening and pulling as he fucked him. It was with a few demands that Baekhyun began to fuck him harder, hips snapping into Jongin in a delicious rhythm that made him ache in pleasure. His moans got louder the more he was pounded into the mattress, whining Baekhyun’s name.

His hand reached between their bodies to wrap his fingers around his hard length, pumping in time to Baekhyun’s thrusts. Waves of pleasure engulfed him, toes curling and head falling back onto the pillow as his climax hit him. Baekhyun continued to thrust into his overly sensitive body, chasing his orgasm. Jongin whimpered at the feeling of his hard cock still thrusting into him. Baekhyun stilled, fingers clutching into Jongin’s hips so tightly he thought he might get bruised.

They were left panting and sweaty in the aftermath, and Baekhyun pressed a kiss to the corner of Jongin’s mouth. “The bad boy is so compliant in bed,” he cooed teasingly, annoying smile returning to his face.

Jongin rolled his eyes and elbowed Baekhyun off of him.

-

Sometimes Jongin found himself lost in a haze of different people and encounters. Whether it was a new fight or a new fuck, Jongin was always seeking out some form of release. He had a reputation to uphold, and yet there was always that part of him that wanted to give himself over to the barrage of men who hit on him.

Junmyeon, a grad student who helped out in one of his psych classes now and again was easy enough to seduce, with a soft smirk and a little harmless flirtation. He felt his gaze heavy upon him, and when the class cleared out, Jongin leaned against the desk that Junmyeon was busy stacking papers on. The teacher had hit the door as soon as the other students had. He only had to lean over the desk and pout a little at him before Junmyeon kissed him.

And it wasn’t long before Jongin was bent over the desk, Junmyeon fucking him with sharp, precise thrusts. Jongin’s hands clenched the sides of the desk, moans and whimpers leaving his lips as he was fucked, hipbones rutting against the dark wood with every movement. His back arched, teeth digging into his bottom lip.

Junmyeon let out soft, quiet curses, his hands coursing over Jongin’s hips and thighs. There was an element of excitement in the possibility that anyone could walk in at any second. The classroom door was locked, but any professor could open it up and walk in on the two students fucking.

Jongin came with a long moan as he touched himself, his release spilling over his hand and soiling the desk. Junmyeon came inside Jongin, biting down harshly on his neck as he did, arms wrapped tightly around Jongin’s waist.

When they came down from their respective highs and cleaned up the mess, Jongin turned and kisses Junmyeon’s cheek. “We should do this again sometime,” was all he said with a wink, before turning to leave.

-

Some of them all ran together. There was always another faceless person he either hit or fucked. Kyungsoo worked in the campus bookstore, and Jongin teased him playfully until he took him back to his dorm and fucked him on his roommate’s bed. He’d called it revenge for the countless times he’d been exiled while they hooked up with someone. When they were done, Kyungsoo simply asked if Jongin would stop bothering him now.

He met Minseok at a club downtown, where he looked a little lost and confused standing against the bar. It didn’t take much for Jongin to convince him to dance with him, a little harmless flirting and posing in pants that were too tight. Minseok fucked him in the bathroom stall, pinning him against the doorframe and sucking hickeys into his neck. They made a quiet pact of silence.

Jongdae started out with a fight. He made a snide comment about Jongin’s bad attitude at a party, and to prove a point, Jongin had punched him. Jongdae wasn’t as weak as he looked, and Jongin ended up with a bloody lip and bruises. But as soon as the edge of a fight had worn off, Jongdae said he thought Jongin was rather pretty, even with a bloody lip. So Jongin dragged him off to a bedroom where Jongdae pinned him against the wall and fucked him, Jongin hardly able to move. Jongin came harder than he had in a while, but one look at Jongdae’s smug face after made him angry all over again.

-

“What is your fascination?” Sehun asked, a wry sort of expression on his face.

Jongin sipped at his coffee, shrugging a shoulder. The campus coffee shop was quiet for the evening, which Jongin tended to prefer. Mostly he was surrounded by people that he felt as though he had to put on certain airs for, and sometimes it was good to just sit with Sehun and not have to pretend. “I don’t know. It’s a rush, I guess. Maybe it’s an adrenaline thing, maybe I have an anger problem,” Jongin shrugged a shoulder.

Sehun snorted. “No, no, it’s cool. I don’t judge you for wanting to get into brawling matches with everyone.”

Jongin smiled a little, “That’s why we’re friends.”

It could have been any encounter, only Jongin caught the eye of the barista, who was paying a little too much attention to him. He was tall, and had a wide smile and a deep voice when he called out orders. “What do you think?” Jongin asked, glancing toward the barista out of the corner of his eye.

Sehun hummed and assessed him with a narrow gaze. “Looks your type. Then again, do you really have a type?” he asked, brow arching slightly.

Jongin kicked him under the table. “Somewhat. They can’t be completely grotesque looking,” he teased.

Sehun rolled his eyes, “Unconfirmed.”

He walked over, leaning over the counter. “Hey, there. Did I see you watching me?” he asked, a lilt in his voice.

The barista watched him for a moment, licking his lips before offering another wide smile. “I hope I didn’t come off weird. You’re just really hot,” he said, deep voice lacking a bit of shame.

Jongin’s brow quirked, “Is that so? Chanyeol?” he asked, glancing at the nametag.

A half hour later, Jongin was sprawled in Chanyeol’s lap in the back storage room. He attempted to stifle his moans as he bounced on his cock, mouth pressed into the crook of his neck. Chanyeol’s hands ran along his back, deep voice groaning in the otherwise quiet storage room. Jongin’s thighs were becoming raw and irritated with the rubbing of Chanyeol’s jeans against his bare skin, not taking the chance to fully remove clothes.

Chanyeol held Jongin close, stilling his motions and began to fuck into him. Jongin moaned appreciatively, cock throbbing at the way Chanyeol pushed and pulled him around into the right position for fucking. It didn’t take much more for them to reach a moaning climax, clinging to each other as they rode out their orgasms.

When they’d straightened themselves out, Chanyeol kissed Jongin softly. “Would you consider going out with me sometime?”

Jongin couldn’t help the surprise that crossed his face. “I think you deserve someone better than me,” was all he said before he left the storage room.

Sehun was still at the table, sipping his coffee, and wordlessly got up to leave with Jongin.

-

Jongin sighed softly as he entered the apartment, tossing his jacket over a chair. Yixing sat on the sofa, legs curled up under him as he wrote in his notebook, the TV playing some reality show in the background. “Hey,” Jongin greeted him, “Is Sehun here?”

Mostly, that was all their conversations consisted of. Sehun was their common element. While Jongin and Yixing hadn’t ever clashed - which was surprising enough - they’d never really found something to bond over either. So mostly they just asked about Sehun or if the other one needed the bathroom before they showered.

Yixing glanced up, smiling a bit, “No, he had a chem lab,” he shrugged a shoulder, “Anything exciting in the life of Jongin tonight?”

Jongin snorted, going to sit down on the sofa next to him. “Not so much. I have a test I need to study for, that’s about it.”

“No going out looking for trouble tonight?” he teased.

“Nah, I like to keep people guessing,” he said, which was probably more true than Yixing knew. After all, he was a walking contradiction of dominance and submission, of control and surrender.

“You are an enigma,” Yixing agreed, going back to writing out his notes.

Jongin snorted his amusement, and went and slipped into the shower to clean up and take care of the injuries from a fight a few days prior. It hadn’t been that long since he’d last gotten laid, but the urge lingered in his groin. While he could pleasure himself, it didn’t provide the same sense of giving himself over to someone else that he craved in an orgasm.

When he got out of the shower, towelling off his hair, he walked back into the living room where Yixing was still scribbling away. “Yixing, have you ever thought about fucking me?” he asked. Subtlety had never been his strong suit.

Yixing balked a little, staring at him as though he wasn’t quite comprehending what Jongin had just said. “Where in the hell did that come from?”

Jongin laughed, “I just...really want to get fucked. Are you in?”

That was all it really took before Yixing pushed aside the books and the two made their way into Yixing’s bedroom. Yixing pulled Jongin into long, passionate kisses as his hands explored Jongin’s body. Jongin sighed and gasped quietly into his mouth, but it wasn’t long before he was pulling on clothes and getting impatient for more.

Sucking Yixing off was met with a lot of soft moans and utterances of Jongin’s name, fingers gently coursing through Jongin’s hair. It wasn’t as rough as Jongin usually liked it - he wanted guys who would yank on his hair and thrust their cocks into his mouth to make him choke.

When Yixing fucked him, he was similarly attentive and patient, his thrusts slow and deep as he kept kissing Jongin throughout. Jongin wrapped his legs around him in an urge to get him to go harder, but Yixing tended to go at his own pace. At Jongin’s request for more, for harder and faster, Yixing complied, but his thrusts lacked the harsh snap that Jongin craved. Yixing was the first to come, and Jongin pumped his cock quickly to get himself off as Yixing shuddered his way through his orgasm.

But they did have to live together, so Jongin pressed a kiss to his head and thanked him before leaving the room to go wash himself up again.

-

“You fucked Yixing,” Sehun said, an edge of disbelief in his voice.

Jongin shrugged, “So?” They were sprawled out in Sehun’s bedroom, watching some cat video Sehun had ran across and needed to share.

“You’re cheating on me with the other roommate,” he teased, though it was marked by Sehun’s usual dry tone.

He smiled, “Do I sense a little jealousy?”

Sehun scoffed, “I have nothing to be jealous of, you slut.”

Jongin laughed, he knew that Sehun didn’t actually mean any form of offense in his name calling. “I think you are. Afraid I’ll replace you as my best friend with benefits?”

Sehun’s gaze narrowed. “I’m irreplaceable.”

“Why don’t you remind me?”

Which was all it took before Sehun pushed aside his laptop and pulled Jongin into a rough kiss, tongue swiping into his mouth and pulling a startled moan from Jongin’s lips. He wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck, leaning into the kiss. Sehun pulled away from him, lips still brushing against each other, “strip for me,” he commanded, voice low and raspy.

Just the command in Sehun’s voice was enough to make Jongin’s dick throb in his pants, and he slid off the bed to undress. It took only a few fumbles for them to both end up naked, clothes in a pile somewhere on the floor. Sehun pinned Jongin to the mattress, holding his hands above his head as he pressed open mouthed kisses along his neck and collarbones. Jongin moaned softly, arching into him.

Sehun knew Jongin well enough that he didn’t bother fingering him, only coated his thick cock in a generous amount of lube before entering him all at once. Jongin moaned loudly at the sensation, a sharp sting of pain in the base of his spine. But he could handle it, he liked the pain, and Sehun knew that. But he didn’t move from his position, letting Jongin adjust to the sudden sensation of being so filled.

When Jongin moved his hips against Sehun, he took that as a signal that Jongin was adjusted. He pulled almost all the way out of him so just the tip of his cock was seated inside Jongin, before snapping his hips harshly and filling him again. He did this over and over, and Jongin was left moaning and scratching along Sehun’s back.

Sehun gave hardly any warning before his pace changed, and his hips set up a brutal pace that caused his balls to smack against Jongin’s ass loudly every time. Jongin gasped and moaned as Sehun fucked him, fingers pulling on Sehun’s hair.

Sehun maintained the brutal pace, snapping into Jongin as he pulled him into a kiss that was more tongues than anything. Jongin didn’t think he could last long with the way Sehun was fucking him. His moans got increasingly louder the closer he felt himself approaching the brink, and he sucked dark bruises into Sehun’s pale skin.

Jongin came with loud moans and groans filling the air, toes curling and nails digging into Sehun’s back as the pleasure washed over him. Sehun wasn’t long after, his hips stuttering and smacking Jongin’s ass as he spilled his release into Jongin.

They lay gasping for air long minutes after they were done, and Sehun traced a hand along Jongin’s face before he pulled away. They remained silent as Sehun cleaned them both up, which brought a smile to Jongin’s face. When it was done, Sehun crawled into bed with him, arm slinging over his waist.

“You know, you’re the only one who can really please me just right,” Jongin said with a tired sort of smile.

Sehun snorted, “I doubt that. If that was the case, why not just date me?”

Jongin hummed quietly, “You don’t mind that I make no sense in what I want. Maybe I will date you.”

They shared a knowing sort of smile, and Sehun kissed Jongin’s forehead before they drifted off to sleep entwined in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> alright so this fic is A Mess but I hope maybe you like it anyway lmao. unedited.
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/kumjongin). [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kumjongin).


End file.
